Sidney Webber
Sidney Webber is a Backyard Sports character who has a twin sister named Ashley Webber. Together, they are the famous Webber Twins who confuse their opponents if they are placed on the same time together. Appearance She looks just like her twin sister, Ashley. Personality Sidney Webber loves to play Tennis like her sister named Ashley. She has an overprotective father who is very passionate about the sisters playing tennis. For example, Mr. Webber would not want either of the girls to play as a pitcher because it would mess up their "tennis" arm. She enjoys playing together with her sister in every sport. Sidney, along with Ashley, comes off as their father's favorite assuming that he spoils them. Gallery IMG_0437.PNG TheWebbersinSwimsuits.png|Sidney waving to her sister Ashley as seen in Backyard Baseball 2003. Player Cards Baseball '97= Sidney and her twin sister Ashley are quite a dynamic duo on the field, when they are on the same team, that is. Skill Ratings |-|Soccer '98 = Sidney and her twin sister Ashley love playing together. It really shows, when they are on the same team. Skill Ratings |-|Football '99 = This is Sidney, and no, you're not seeing double. She's Ashley's twin sister. When they're on the same team, it's double trouble for the bad guys. Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '01 & '03 = The other half of the famous Webber twins, Sidney, is a solid pitcher with enough stamina to play a double header. With great vision, she always knows where the ball will go. They say two heads are better than one - pair her with Ashley for the proof. Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Basketball ('01) = Wait a minute... is this Sidney or Ashley? Either way, they're both average ball players with a decent handle on the ball. When they're on the same team, though, they can really light it up. Shoots: Right Skill Ratings |-|Football 2002 = This is Sidney, and no, you're not seeing double. She's Ashley's twin sister. When they're on the same team, it's double trouble for the bad guys. Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Backyard Sports Baseball 2015= The other half of the famous Webber twins, Sidney is a smart hitter with exceptional stamina. Her sharp vision makes her hard to strike out and she's even better when paired with her twin sister, Ashley. Skill Ratings Trivia *She and Ashley share the same theme, albeit Ashley's is a lower pitch. Their theme closely resembles the University of Notre Dame's fight song "Notre Dame Victory March" which may mean that they are Fighting Irish fans or that their father went to college at Notre Dame. *In'' Backyard Sandlot Sluggers'', Sidney shares the co-team captain position with Ashley called Geminis, they play their home games at the "Cul de Sac" field. *In Backyard Soccer MLS Edition, Sidney and her sister own a cat named Hamburger. * In Backyard Sports Rookie Rush, Sidney is the captain of the team called "West Side Sprinters" and she plays her home games at the "Lakeside Estates" field. * In some Backyard Sports games ('04-'09 era), Tony Delvecchio is infatuated with her and her sister, doing anything to impress them. It is implied that both twins either ignore or actively dislike his advances. Category:Backyard Sports Kids (1998-2010) Category:Backyard Kids Category:Females